victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Innuendo
Victorious is known to have some innuendos and actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens to watch. Many of Dan Schneider's shows have innuendos (like iCarly), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Innuendos in the episodes Season 1 'Pilot' * At the big showcase the guys tried to peek when Tori was getting dressed. * Sikowitz: Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time. *'Jade:' Oh I will. (Winks at Beck playfully) *'Jade' (to Tori): Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend? *'Beck:' (about Tori) Can the dog sleep in our room? 'The Bird Scene' *'Rex: '''You don't know what I got! *'Tori': Two large coconuts. *'Beck': Those are good ones. *Andre put his phone down his tights. 'Stage Fighting *Tori says she's a "throat player". The Birthweek Song *Robbie claims that caffeine vibrating sometimes feels nice. *When Tori was singing "You're The Reason" to Trina, some fans mistook it as lap dancing. *Tori's dress was short, tight and had cutouts in the back and her back up dancers were all females and dressed scantily. Tori the Zombie *The rap song Trina and Cat sing had the "h" word in it. *When Trina and Cat sing a song, Cat didn't want to sing the next line because it was dirty. *When Cat was looking around the car for Trina's phone, when she kicked Trina with her feet, you can hear Trina say "Watch the girls!". talking about her boobs. *When Tori asks Cat why Andre would pee in the front yard, Cat starts to say "Well sometimes when my brother" before Tori hastily interrupts her. Possibly implying that her brother comes home drunk. Robarazzi *Cat mentions that she has an "uncle-and-uncle". *Robbie runs out of the locker room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Survival of the Hottest *'''Andre: Parts of me are sweating that I didn't know could sweat! *When Robbie was crying, Beck pats his butt. *Trina's cleavage was showing. *Cat and Jade were both wearing bikinis. *Cat was all over ''the guys she was hanging out with. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Tori asks why Robbie chose a girl's screen name, Rex comments, "Says a lot, doesn't it?" *When Tori is video chatting with Andre and Beck, Trina's butt was in front of the screen. Beck's Big Break *'''Jade: Was she cute? *'Beck:' He was adorable! 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori kisses Sinjin in the closet and he responds by saying "Here comes that feeling", it could be mistaken for him getting "hard". *When Tori was singing "Tell Me That You Love Me" one of the lines in the song was "Waking up besides yourself and what you feel inside" could be a reference to someone waking up after having sex. *Robbie gets hit in the groin by a ping-pong ball. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' Tori wants to know what kind of meat Sikowitz uses in his sausage. Sikowitz laughed. *'Tori:' (to Jade) "Wanna get slapped by a sausage?" *'Jade:' Sure. 'Rex Dies' *It is mentioned many times that The Turblow Jet sucks and blows, ie "It doesn't just blow....it sucks." *'Sikowitz:' NO! Not a cock fight! *Robbie kisses Rex. *Jade is interested in a lump of fat. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Jade wrote a bad word on an autograph for Devin. *Tori helps Jade to fit her boobs in the costume. **'Cat 'Tori: Hey, you gotta help Jade. **'Tori': With what? **'Cat': She can't get her boobs in the﻿ hamburger. **'Sikowitz': Pardon? **'Tori': Just... We'll be ready in ten minutes, come on. **'Sikowitz': In the hamburger? 'Wok Star' *Tori tells Sinjin his pants are unzipped, to which he replies, "I know," in a 'duh' voice. 'The Wood' *Andr'é': Sometimes I do it to myself. *'Tori: '''Feel away! 'A Film by Dale Squires *Beck was talking about how cars, boats, and other vehicles were called "shes". He also said his Uncle Barbara with an air quote around it. It could mean she had a sex change. *Tori tells Beck that she needs him on the couch and Jade responded with "Girl..." menacingly and Tori reassured her that it was for the scene. *When Beck and Robbie are working on Robbie's car Robbie says "Man, those jeans fit you great!" which means he was looking at Beck's butt and thinks he's attractive. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *When Jade tells André that he will be playing a pregnant dude, he asks "Who's the daddy?" *Sikowitz doesn't want Beck and Tori to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. **This could be seen as Sikowitz having pornographic magazines/pictures in the cabinet. *After Tori kisses him, Rex tells Robbie "take me home" to relieve his... urges. *There's a poster on Sikowitz's wall that talks about "loose women", with loose meaning promiscuous. *Beck, as his character, constantly touches everyone. *André's grandma screams "Oh my God, who did that?!?!?" while pointing to André's stomach. Season 2 Beggin' On Your Knees *A girl who remembers Robbie from jazz class remembers that he got hit in the groin and Robbie says "I've healed." *Trina is seen rubbing her butt against the edge of the Vega's table when she was trying to stretch out her new jeans. *When Tori tells everyone about her date with Ryder, Rex says "Ooooh, he's hot!....Stare all you want I'm secure.", implying that Rex (or Robbie, since he has control over Rex) is homosexual. *When Christine said to Robbie that Ryder never called, Robbie said that she must of felt dirty. *'''Tori: But what about your spicy tuna balls? [[Beck Falls for Tori|'Beck Falls for Tori']] *Jade attaches her ID to Rex's "wood". *The group talk about getting "black balled" in Hollywood. *Beck is dressed in drag to fill in for Tori as stunt double. *Sikowitz': '(to Tori) How would you like to do something...exciting?? *After Robbie says Tori looks so cute when she runs away Cat says "Yeah! "she" is!" 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *After the kid (played by Ke$ha's brother) said that he wanted to kiss Tori, Cat, and Jade, André says "You better stop there!". *Robbie said he wants to do many things before he dies, he mentioned riding a pony and "other" things. *'Robbie:' "The two mothers beat me up with sticks!" *'Cat:' "Sticks?" *Tori is bathing Trina. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Robbie gets a toy car stuck up his butt. *When hearing about Tori calling the person who works for Lady Gaga (it was really Sinjin), André and Robbie softly slap each others chests and arms. *'Doctor:' Jade Are you his (Robbie) girlfriend? *'Jade:' No, are you? *Tori was looking in between Robbie's legs, so she could see his underwear. *Jade says that she'll keep Tori's dress warm, then rubs her hands over her body. *Jade says she'll take off Tori's dress. *When André starts rapping about his heartbeat, he grabs the area close to his crotch. *'Tori': André's character while feeling dizzy You may be a woman. 'Prom Wrecker' *Rex was moaning and groaning about Northridge Girls partying very hard. His clothes were also messed up. He obviously had a hangover. *Sinjin said he wanted the full experience with Trina. *Sinjin was about to lick the balloon. *Jade manages to put a shrimp in Tori's bra without Tori knowing. *Tori herself reaches into her bra to find the shrimp. André stared at Tori while she was doing it. *Cat admits they were watching André and Sherry kissing, and André says "Hope you enjoyed the show." *In the Dutch version of this episode, they translated "prom" to "ball", which would make Tori say "I love balls". Innuendo on TheSlap.com *In "The Diddly Bops" gallery, on a picture of Jade as a hamburger, Tori's caption says "Hey Jade, nice buns!" *Also in the video Beck and Jade talk about Sikowitz's driving by acting exercises, this is how the conversation follows: **'Beck:' Its fun (referring to the acting challenges). **'Jade: '''Sometimes its fun, like when I'm in the mood to do it. ***(This can be mistaken for sex) *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 2 Beck gives Jade nuggies (grinding your knuckles on a persons head) and he and Jade roll around on the floor in an awkward manner. *In The Gallery ''Cats Costume Creation Cat writes that Robbie want's a pretty girl dress in his size. *In the "Stage Fighting" gallery, Tori said that when she plays the French horn, it sounds like a walrus mating call. *Cat asks about hotel soap. Beck replies. This is how the conversation goes: **'Cat: '''What's the deal with hotel soap? Why is it so tiny? **'Beck: 'Still doing your 80's comedian routine? **'Cat: 'No, I really NEED to know. I'm on vacation and I'm ''really dirty. *In "The Great Ping-Pong Scam" gallery, on a picture of the gang playing a version of Twister, Sikowitz says he remembered the game, but since his parents sent him to an all-male school, it was never very fun to play. *In Robbie's Reviews about noodles, Robbie throws noodles at a man, and the man pins Robbie down, and Robbie freaks out and demands him to stop. This can be mistaken for raping. *Beck said that the stunt double for Melinda Murry wore his costume to dinner. *Trina read some rude comments about her, and she didn't want to read it out loud. *Robbie said that Rex once took Robbie's pear phone and took a picture of Robbie in the bathroom. Category:Quotes Category:Objects